


Close the door

by inexprymable



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Early Relationship, F/F, Hackle, dialogue prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexprymable/pseuds/inexprymable
Summary: Why did Ada ask Hecate to close the door? Did the message from the Council have anything to do with it?





	Close the door

Hecate followed Ada into her office, but not with the usual comfort she felt as she did so.

“Close the door.” The tone of Ada’s voice was perhaps too flat. Hecate’s stomach twisted. She pushed the door closed and stood in place.

Ada was sitting on her favourite armchair. She turned to Hecate in expectation, but she made no move. “I know we have a lot to deal with, Hecate, but we don’t have to see the Council until tomorrow morning.”

Hecate’s legs wobbled slightly as she made her way to the twin armchair that she often took. Ada cleared her throat and Hecate assumed Ada didn’t want her there. Ever since the Council sent one of the members to evaluate Hecate, she felt uncertainty about her place at Cackle’s, and as time went by with no word from the Council, and eventually they had asked to see Ada first thing the following morning, she feared she had disappointed Ada.

Ada could tell how stressed out Hecate was. “I asked you to close the door because I thought you might want to sit on my lap.”

Oh. The second Ada received a message from the Council, she asked Hecate to join her in Ada’s office. Hecate had thought it wouldn’t have been a pleasant conversation. She had sat on Ada’s lap before, but not like this; it had been with her knees on either side of Ada’s thighs.

It wasn’t until she was standing right next to Ada, when she noticed her cheeks took a nice raspberry colour. It had been a new setting for either of them. Hecate lowered herself on Ada’s lap and Ada put her hands on Hecate’s hips.

“Is this alright?” With Hecate’s slight nod, Ada wrapped her arms around Hecate’s waist and waited for Hecate to lean into her. Then, she put her hand on Hecate’s popliteal fossa and as Hecate attempted to raise her legs, Ada pulled up Hecate’s knees and held her securely in place, and Hecate curled into her.

The novelty of the position in which they were was soon forgotten, as they fit perfectly together, and Hecate in particular found it comforting. Every now and then Ada drew a reassuring circle on Hecate’s back and Hecate would feel the tension in her muscles leaving her.

“How did you know?” Hecate mumbled about Ada’s neck. She wasn’t sure if Ada could hear her, but she soon knew that she did.

Ada put her hand on Hecate’s thigh and caressed it in a circular motion to bring Hecate additional comfort. “You were trembling, my dear. Had I been evaluated, I would have been in a much worse state.”

Hecate’s lips broke in a smile. They hadn’t been romantically involved for a long time, but Ada knew her enough to recognise when Hecate had been particularly distressed. “I think you would have been alright. You would have no reason to think your evaluation could result in your dismissal.”

Ada brought her hands to Hecate’s shoulders to prompt her to pull away slightly. “No such thing is going to happen. I might not know as much as I would like about this, but I know they are only checking if you’re not messing up in your new position as my Deputy.”

Before Hecate could protest, Ada raised her hand to stop her. “In the second term of me being the Deputy, the Great Wizard himself had arrived to look over my shoulder as I had been doing the accounts, and you know Maths isn’t my favourite thing.”

It might have not been Ada’s intention, but Hecate chuckled softly, and suddenly only that mattered. “You must have done well.”

Ada shook her head. “It was the day when one of the girls put the upside-down spell on the cupcake basket and I had rather made a fool of myself, but the spell soon wore off and I managed to put things right. It turned out the Great Wizard thought I handled the situation pretty well.”

“That was a few years back, and I had Dolores Hallow watching over my work. I don’t understand why they would call you for a meeting instead of me, if they hadn’t intended on releasing me off this position.”

“After the events of last year, I told the Great Wizard that I will not attend any Council meeting of this nature without you.” Partial reason for Alma Cackle to step down as a headmistress and retire was miscommunication with her deputy, before Ada took over.

Ada was proving to be an efficient headmistress and Hecate couldn’t hide her smile any longer. She appreciated being included in such important matters and she knew Ada had to have a great amount of trust in her to make this decision.

Hecate whispered “ _ Thank you, _ ” against Ada’s lips and gave her a soft kiss. She didn’t realise how far she’d have to lean to do that, and she started slipping away, with the fabric of her dress making her slide off Ada’s lap. Ada rightly wrapped one of her arms around Hecate’s waist, with her hand holding onto Hecate’s shapely bottom, to pull her against herself.

Hecate’s legs seemed to be on either side of Ada’s thighs, but before they could think on it, a quiet moan escaped Hecate’s lips. She diverted her eyes from Ada’s face to hide her own, as she felt warmth flooding into her cheeks.

“I... am uncomfortably aroused.” Hecate whispered and Ada couldn’t help but bite on her bottom lip.

Ada hooked her pointing finger under Hecate’s chin and when she lifted her head, Ada pressed her lips into hers. Hecate’s hands were cupping Ada’s head, as if to pull her closer as she deepened the kiss. Ada chuckled into her mouth. “I think we can do something about it.”


End file.
